


The Color of Kings: Yellow

by ssa_archivist



Series: Color of Kings [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-28
Updated: 2003-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex takes his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Kings: Yellow

## The Color of Kings: Yellow

by SkaterBoy

<http://www.livejournal.com/~skaterboyslash>

* * *

Title: The Color of Kings: Yellow  
Category: Drama  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Summary: Lex takes his time. 

* * *

Author's Note: Part 6 in the Color of Kings series. A/N 2: I borrowed some lyrics from Coldplay's _Yellow_ (lyrics in _italics_ ). Feedback: Is much appreciated, and keeps the sequels coming. 

* * *

The Lamborghini died a painful death when it crashed into a telephone pole in Metropolis. Fortunately, Lionel had been driving instead of Lex. 

Fortunately? Bad choice of words. Lex chuckled to himself as he drained the last of his scotch. It was Lex, not fortune, who had orchestrated the crash. Then again, Fortune had sent many pleasant circumstances his way, so Lex lifted his glass to the lady, and poured himself a new drink. 

One down... what was this, five, six, seven? Lex was losing count. Anyway, three to go: Lois, the world, and Clark. Clark would be the sweetest victory. 

Lionel's eulogy was like something out of a dream, and Lex had to think of Lucy in order to force some emotion into his words. It was tragic that he'd had to lose the car for Lionel's sake, but it had been the only appropriate vessel of his father's destruction, so Lex had reluctantly made the sacrifice. _i drew a line for you_

Happiness was relative. _and it was all yellow_ All it took was one more plan, one more scheme, and victory would be his. Not to mention that he had Clark in his bed, every night now, since Clark had moved in, much to his parents' dismay. They relented, however, because they knew (thought) it would make him happy. It did, of course, but it would also make him dead. 

Clark stayed closer after Lionel died. He tried to comfort Lex as Lex had comforted him through Lana's death, and Lex pretended he needed it _what a thing to do_ and Clark didn't know the difference. 

Clark spend a lot of time in the Room, looking at all the evidence Lex had collected over the years. All of what Dr. Swann had learned, and more, and Clark chased information about Krypton like it was a life source. Lex had theories, and Clark let him test them. 

Theories about the sun. Anti-vampire, Lex concluded, and discerned that the sun _look at the stars_ had an effect on Clark _look how they shine for you_. Superman was stronger when he'd been outside all day _and all the things you do_ , fighting more villains. Clark was like a toy that glowed in the dark, taking energy from the light _they were all yellow_ and using some sort of photosynthetic process to create life and power. 

Lex shared his findings with Clark, and Clark was glad to know more about his strengths, glad that Lex was taking an interest in him. 

Pygmalion, mostly, and _so then i took my time_ it was like an orgasm. It was better the longer you let it build up, more rewarding, and the more he built Clark up _what a thing to've done_ the more explosive it would be when he finally killed him. Victory was sweeter, love more blue-gray with time, waiting. 

Lex could wait. Clark was worth it. 

_you know i love you so_

Clark was his project, his hero, what Lex might have been if he weren't himself, what he might have wanted to be, so beautiful _your skin_ in his goodness, something he just wanted to observe _oh yeah your skin unfolds_ and improve _turn into something beautiful_ , make perfect what already was perfect. Clark would be his greatest creation, his greatest destruction _you know i love you so_. 

Lois didn't trust him, not surprising, just another of Clark's brunettes. No matter. He still wined and dined her, told her that he loved Clark, was taking care of him, and would she like an interview for the "Billionaires gone Bad" series? Lois politely declined, joking that Lex hadn't gone bad yet, but Lex heard the truth in her words, her voice, and smiled, because Lois was smarter than any of the others had been. 

He almost regretted having to kill her, but he was doing it for Clark _you know for you_ , after all. Clark, who'd saved his life _i'd bleed myself dry for you_ too many times. One time was once too many _i'd bleed myself dry_ , and Lex wouldn't accept being saved. He could survive on his own, win on his own, he didn't need Clark _it's true_ for his victory. What it came down to was Clark _for you i'd bleed myself dry_. 

When he killed her, it was easy like the others. Clark was working on a story across town, and Lois presented her press pass to the security guards at LexCorp. Easier than Helen, because she'd been dead to him already, easier than Lana because she'd been young. Lois was a near-worthy opponent (not quite or she wouldn't have let him kill her) and this time it was gas, an unfortunate chemical leak in one of the boiler rooms. She  was investigating malfunctioning gas lines, wasn't she? Lex didn't have to worry about this one being traced back to him, especially with Clark's fierce loyalty. 

He saved Clark this time, holding him while he shook at the shock of losing another loved one. And Clark was forever indebted to him. 

He'd built Clark up _i swam across_ and torn him down _i jumped across for you_ , with love, for love, for obsession. 

It was time for the final act. 


End file.
